


Stars

by Words_on_Paper



Series: PALS AU [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Character Study, Gen, Kizana Has A Midlife Crisis, PALS AU, The Sunobu's Aren't Good At Being Supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_on_Paper/pseuds/Words_on_Paper
Summary: 'Kizana wanted to be more than a star.'Or, alternately, Kizana Sunobu realizes something about herself and it impacts alot of her decisions from then on.





	Stars

Kizana Sunobu hated astrology.

More specifically, she hated stars.

And, even more specifically, she hated how EVERYONE seemed to compare her performances to that of being stars.

Kizana considered it an insult. Afterall, stars were hot balls of gas that were prone to dying or imploding and then disappearing from the timely memory of a crowd.

That wasn't what she wanted.

Kizana wasn't a star, not something that could be forgotten.

At least, she liked to think so.

Her parents, a stern father and a doe eyed mother, were invested in her.  
Her education, her social life, her extracurriculars, everything.

When she expressed an interest in acting, her parents were a mix of worried and disappointed. Their conversations ran the length of: 'Why did our daughter chose such an unstable choice, out of all of the activities available?'

Their consensus was that if Kizana wanted to be an actress, she would have to work for it.

Her father had hired a tutor who all but shoved Kizana off the stage for the 'horrendous' acting she did in her elementary school play. 

(Something that she would reflect on with frustration because she never understood why it was terrible)

Her theatre training was a painful experience, full of tears and screaming and near death experiences, but Kizana refused to be upstaged.

Middle school had done it.

The lead role was given to someone who wasn't her. A girl whose acting was so unrefined that it made her stomach twist. She had put in blood, sweat, and tears into her talent, into studying her character, only to become the understudy of some girl who wouldn't even live up to the simplest standards.

It was sickening.  
No one remembered the understudy.  
She wasn't understudy material.

She told her mother what had happened later that day and her mother, doe eyed and docile, told her father which was a mistake in its own right.  
Later that evening, they had a talk which was more like a lecture which dissolved into a warning: ‘Either you become a star or you can leave our family.’

(Later, Kizana would wonder if that was still an option)

She fixed it, she was the lead role. That girl had an ‘accident’ but Kizana didn't say much outside of ‘she fell.’

The play happens without a hitch, people praise her, call her a ‘star’, and she eats it up.

Then high school is a thing that happens and Kizana Sunobu is outwardly violent to anyone who overstepped their boundaries with her.

She was the lead, always.  
Everyone else was a supporting character.  
If they overstepped their role, Kizana had to cut them down.

She was the star after all.

Akemidemi high’s science class taught astrology and Kizana learned an important lesson.

Stars die.

Kizana was a star.

Stars die.

Kizana Sunobu had her first taste of mortality that morning and that afternoon, she ended club early and fell apart.

Stars die.

Stars die.

Stars die.

Stars die.

Stars die.

It kept repeating until it become something else.

Kizana will die.

Kizana will die.

Kizana will die.

Kizana will die.

She couldn't take it. The crushing reality that was facing her, ugly and bubbling under a layer of blind optimism.

Kizana was distressed, her legacy was destined to be like the actual stars in the sky above. 

Except Kizana Sunobu refused.

She couldn't be like the stars, she was Kizana Sunobu, she was much more than a ball of hot gas millions upon millions of miles away.

She just needed something, something more immortal to keep her legacy on the tips of everyone's tongue.

Yes, something that would remind the world that she wasn't a star, that she was an unstoppable force! Undisturbed in motion and motive, terrifying yet graceful!

Kizana Sunobu wasn't a stupid star, dying and forgettable.

She was something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Decided to write this piece about Kizana from pieces of other people's headcanons and my own and this popped up!
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
